heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency
The I.I.A stands for the Intergalactic.Intelligence.Agency. History The Novus Orbis Noctes or I.I.A was founded during the first Dream War by Nègron Fudo to protect the world from the evil Mon'Ola wrath. After the second Dream War the Novus Orbis Noctes started to protect both Humans and Dream alike. This is a organization built on mystery and Lies and not many memebers know the true Imperator. There are at least 1,100,000,999,657 members of the I.I.A exactly and new members join every day but only the bast of the best join. The Imperator (supreme ruler) is Gen'yū Kurotsuchi and his Invictus (second-in-command) is Haruno Akatsuki. The black storm is refernce to a being from another world with such power and intellect that their was nothing safe from it's gaze or the monster that feeds off it's energy and become powrful. Ranks These are the ranks of the I.I.A in order from the highest to lowest. *Imperator (supreme ruler) *Invictus (second-in-command) *Field Marshal *General **- General **- Lieutenant General **- Major General **- Brigadier General *Field Officer (command IIA military divisions) **- Colonel **- Lieutenant Colonel **- Major *Company Officer **- Captain **- First Lieutenant **- Lieutenant **- Warrant Officer *Master Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private E-2 *Private E-1 I.I.A's Departments and Military Divisions and Squadrons *Novus Soldier Units: Ground forces. Also known as Ars Noctes. Blue uniforms with a "jolting sapphire" color theme. **- Melee Infantry: Also known as the "Martial Infantry". Use Novus-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. **- Noctes Infantry: Also known as "Heavy Infantry". Use Novum in close-combat. **- Special Novus Soldiers: Full name is actually the "Novus Orbis Noctes Special Infantry" also known as "NONSI". Specialize in long-range Noctes. *IIA Airforce: Known as the "Air Corps", they pilot and maintain small Noctes aircrafts called "Shebalves" and protect ports, although the IIA only have a few of the aircraft. They sport green uniforms with a "Triumphant Return of the Kingfisher" color theme. *Intelligence Department: Not skilled in combat, specialize in information gathering. Black uniforms with a "Corrosive Jet Black" color theme. *Relief Corps: Well not much is known about them except their 'Golden Vermillion' color theme. *Imperial Palace Guards: These guards are powerful and stealthy but still not much people know about them or their missions. They have the 'Silver Strikers' color theme. *Swords of Punishment: Technically the Noctes calls them "Slayers". They are not officially part of the IIA's military forces, and is part of only one division, which is designated as the "Zero Squadron". They are tasked with punishing those who rebel against the IIA, be it civilians or actual members. Their judgment is based on strict standards set by the Imperator. Wear special robes and masks, usually move in groups. White uniforms with an "Incorruptible Pure White" color theme. *Praetorian Guard: Elite members of various divisions who are sometimes called to assemble as a single group by the Imperator, normally they go about their assigned duties within their division. As opposed to the Swords of Punishment, they usually don't travel in units, the only exception would be when the Imperator summons them. They are almost regarded as class or title itself. *Assassins Corps:The assassin corps are well assassins they do some dirty work like killing Powerful crime lords and stuff. "Passonate Purple and Daring Pink" color theme. *Trash Corps:They take out the assassin corps trash. "Grey Polar Bear and White Snow strom" color theme. *Travel Corps:They plan travel for missions and various other things. "Tropical Sunset Orange" color theme. *Tournament Operators:They run tournaments and special events."Blazing Red Flames" color theme. *N.P.Cs:No one knows about them at all."Mystery Color" color theme. *HQ Guards:These guys guard them main office with power and tactic."Bold Brown" color theme. Issuing Orders The IIA headquarters is located on the 1st Hierarchical City, and orders are issued from there to other city branches, however sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the Imperator by imperial decree. Information on the Imperator's location is kept strictly confidential, even within the IIA. The Imperator rarely appears in public and only a few people know what the Imperator looks like. Special Equipment Arte Telum - Django Reeds, Kyōkai Rakushō and Nnoritora with the help of Susano'O created these 'Skill Weapons' for use to fight the monsters that fed off of the Black Storm's energy. These take away your senses seeing and Etc. Peritus Miles - Ermac Tc'Chala, Zabuza Baku and Lady Dancer these are the advanced version of Arme these like Arme take away from your Emotionsjust augment them. Arme-???? Known members in the I.I.A Most of the members records could not be found for some unknown reason. Reiko Bravo-He was a member but no one knows his rank. Defected Nègron Fudo-He was the founder of the Novus Orbis Noctes he dead trying to prevent the up coming third Dream War. Imperator Emi Le Beau-She was apart of the Travel Corps. Rank not known. from the Travel Corps Destiny Tsunami-She is the Lieutenant of the Intelligence Department Sam Vicaris-Not much is known about her rank or placement in the organization. from unknown part with unknown rank Jace Van Alcard- [] Calix Fudo- [] Noa Ota- ΦDrake Hellsing- Randle Guys- [] Charity Tsunami- Xena Vicaris- [] Gii Krone- [] The Black Dragon Queen- dead Avery Vulcan- [] Haruno Akatsuki- (second-in-command) Ichimaru Jackson- [] Tensai- [] Saki Natsuki- [] Brigadier General May Armstrong- Texas Law- [] Gonzo Bravo- [] Reaper- Xia-Zhu- [] Andrè Alburn- [] Matsuri Ijuin- [] Nikki Alburn- [] Çzech Bomma- [] Li-mei- [] Negative Sakura Amatsu-Mikaboshi- [] Morrgian- [] Anansi- [] Günther- [] Taskmistress- [] 2-D- [] Haku Dunois- [] Yukiko Amaya/Kamiko Kaori- [] Usagi Brustpatte- [] Ja'qual- [] Xion- [] Palestra- [] Prototype-1- [] Miss Proto- [] Hugo- [] Lady Bella- [] Lust- [] Kamaitachi- [] Elliot Vaughn- [] Lady Fujin- [] Nefertari Uondarando Shirahoshi- [] Oohanibi Ophelia- [] Marvel- [] Djinny- [] Tiriel 'Yomi' Yukimura- [] Dream- [] Raijin- [] Zabuza Baku- [] Namikaze Tobirama- [] Samui Homura- [] Atsui Homura- [] The Lord Of Puppets- Gen'yū Kurotsuchi- (supreme ruler) Isobu Kurotsuchi- [] Maxillion Powers-[] Jũbusōjiken- [] Kyousake Homura- [] Mangekyō- [] Dotōmaru Raikiri- [] Durai Shinomaru- [] Reese Miller- [] Durai Shinomaru- [] Avery Jackson- from Praetorian Guard Lily and Luka- [] Yatanogarasu- [] Terumi Kuchiki- [] Vamp- [] Orihime Ishida- [] Nnoritora- [] Marshal Law- [] Uchiha 'Medaka' Ishida- [] Susano'O- [] Big Bang Guy- [] Aoi Yagumo- [] Masked Man- General Namikaze Tobirama- [] Haruhi Parker- [] Yakari Ijuin- [] Major Payne- [] Kyōkai Rakushō- Marshal Masami Takamaki- General N.O.S- General Etymology *'Novus' - "new" *'Orbis' - "circle", "ring", "sphere", "world", anything round or rotating. It also means "humanity" or "order". *'Noctes- '"Night" Trivia *Also called the Novus Orbis Noctes *This is my counter part of the BlazeBlue Novus Orbis Librarium. Category:Truth™ Category:Organization